The Astounding XMen
by THEBLIP
Summary: AU. Charles Xavier dies before he could found the X-Men so his twin sister Cassandra takes the helms and tries to finish Charles dream.


Chapter 1: It begins with a Death

"Cassandra, Charles, dinners ready." A middle-aged woman called to her two teenaged children across the large yard.

"Charles stop it." Cassandra said sternly to her brother as she swung lightly on a swing.

"We were given these powers for a reason Cassandra." Charles said.

"That doesn't mean you have to read my mind. It doesn't work, it just gives me a headache." Cassandra replied.

"You'd think being twins would enhance our psychic connection or perhaps it hinders it." Charles said to himself as he wrote something in his notebook.

"Or maybe I'm a more powerful telepath." Cassandra snapped back making Charles chuckle.

"What's so absurd about that?"

"You've hardly seemed resourceful with your psychic abilities." Charles explained

"Just because I don't go showing them off doesn't mean they're not powerful. I'm sure there's plenty I can do that you can't." Cassandra said.

"Like what?" Charles asked.

"Like this." Cassandra said as several rocks began levitating around them. "Can you do that?"

"I suppose I can't. This is very interesting." Charles said and began scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"What are you writing?" Cassandra asked peering over Charles shoulder.

"It's none of your business." Charles replied and walked off.

- - - -

5 years later:

Charles Xavier sat quietly in the Harvard University Library. Five books were opened around him all dealing with genetics. He wrote lightning fast in his notebook, barely able to keep up with the pace at which he was reading. He had been intensely studying genetics ever since he had attended a speech by British geneticist Nathaniel Essex.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your calculus test tomorrow?" Cassandra asked sitting next to him.

"I know my calculus, besides who knows how long I'll be staying here for." Charles replied.

"What do you...is this you're plan to travel the world finding more mutants." Cassandra said coldly.

"Yes, and Eric thinks it's a brilliant idea, we've already secured enough funds for a years travel." Charles answered.

"Well if Eric thinks it's a good idea." Cassandra stated sarcastically.

"I still don't understand why you don't like him" Charles said.

"I just don't trust him." Cassandra replied.

"Then you should come with us, to keep an eye on him." Charles retorted.

"Fine, I'll go but next time just admit you need without some excuse." Cassandra said as she stomped off.

"Well, that doesn't make sense at all, you obviously have no idea what you're talking about." Charles called after her.

- - - -

"Are you sure she's coming?" Eric Lensherr asked Charles.

"She'll be here." Charles voiced loudly looking at his watch.

"I'm here, I'm here." Cassandra yelled trying to readjust her luggage only to have it fall out of her hands.

"You're telekinetic, just levitate them." Eric said as Charles ran over to help.

"Can't you be helpful just once Eric." Cassandra said putting the luggage in the car.

"My dear Cassandra I am full of help, I just like to keep it for more important matters." Eric replied.

"How noble of you Eric, helping only when it's most beneficial to you." Cassandra sais snidely.

"Let's just go." Charles said before Eric could reply.

"Where are we going anyway?" Cassandra asked getting into the car.

"Muir Island, I have a very important parcel to pick up." Charles answered as they drove away.

- - - -

Cassandra, Charles and Eric got off the plane at Muir Island, the rain poured down heavily, wind whipping so hard it made the use of an umbrella impossible.

"I just got my hair done." Cassandra whined at the planes doorway.

"I'll take care of it." Eric said as he created a field around the three of them keeping the rain off them.

"Are you actually doing something nice?" Cassandra said surprised.

"Hardly, I just can't stand listening to you complain, it's like having a knife jabbed repeatedly in my eardrum." Eric explained.

"Eric that is enough." Charles said angrily.

"You should really keep that anger in check Charles, it'll make you go bald." Said Eric.

"No need to worry Eric, my hair follicles are fine." Charles replied running his hand through his hair. "Now come on."

The three of them made their way through the rain and into the Muir Island Research Facility. The Facility contained technology far beyond any other place in the world. All around them loud bangs and clanks could be heard emanating from inside rooms the could not see. Charles led them quickly down the hallway past doors marked with "Caution" and "Do Not Enter." Men in white lab coats walked hastily between the doors, all of them aloof and seemingly unaware of their visitors, except one, who looked directly at them and smiled before entering a door with the words "Level 5 Access Only" stamped across it. They walked past three more doors before entering the one labeled "Moira McTaggert." Charles opened the door revealing a red haired woman sitting at a desk, studiously looking through files.

"Moira." Charles said causing her to jump.

"Oh, Charles you're here." She said standing up and walking to him pulling Charles into a hug. "It's great to see you again."

"You too Moira." Charles said pulling out of the hug. "These two are Eric Lensherr and my sister Cassandra.

"It's lovely to meet you." Moira replied shaking their hands.

"Have you finished it?" Charles asked.

"Always business with you Charles. Follow me." Moira answered motioning with her finger and leading them out of the room.

"What are you getting?" Cassandra questioned Charles who did not respond.

"We built it to your exact schematics, but without a telepath as strong as you I can't say if it works or not." Moira said as she stopped at the door the friendly scientist had entered.

Moira slid a card through the lock and pressed her thumbs to a green pad causing the door to unlock. Moira opened the door to reveal a completely white room, empty except for a pedestal upon which a silver helmet sat and the scientist who stood in the corner apparently awaiting their arrival.

"Everyone, this is Jason Wyngarde." Moira announced.

"Hello." Jason greeted his eyes fixed on Cassandra. "I've tested it some Charles and it seems to be in working order but we can't be sure until you use it."

"You built him a helmet." Cassandra said confused.

"It's not just a helmet, it's the most important component of Cerebro." Charles explained grabbing the helmet.

"Try it on Charles, it should be able to pick up these three without the dome." Moira said.

Charles placed the helmet on his head and immediately began to sense Eric, Cassandra and Jason.

"Well Moira you have outdone yourself, it works perfectly." Charles said with a smile.

- - - -

3 years later:

Charles and Eric sat in the study, Charles was pouring over files while Eric was reading a book. Charles stood up and grabbed his files and took them to his filing cabinet. Eric looked up from his book and stared at Charles with contempt.

"Do you not trust me Charles?" Eric asked.

"What, of course I do." Charles answered standing up.

"Then why do you use a wooden filing cabinet? I daresay a metal cabinet would be easier to find and seemingly more safe, except from me." Eric said.

"Why do you wear a helmet that prevents me from reading your mind? We all have our secrets Eric, those things we must keep even from our closest friends." Charles explained.

"I suppose that's true." Eric said coldly walking out of the room.

- - - -

"Couldn't you find a decent hotel Charles, this place looks like it's about to collapse." Eric said staring at the dingy hotel they were staying at.

"This was the best place I could find in such short notice, besides we will only be in Cairo for a couple days." Charles answered.

"I don't see why we couldn't stay at your friends house, we came all this way the least he could do is put us up." Eric said.

"Must you always complain Eric, just because a place isn't built of gold doesn't mean it isn't useful."Cassandra snapped.

"Please Cassandra keep your folksy wisdom to yourself." Eric replied.

"Hurry up you two, we need to leave soon." Charles yelled from inside the hotel.

- - - -

Charles, Cassandra and Eric looked in awe at the white mansion located in the heart of Cairo.

"Is his house made of marble." Cassandra asked.

"It would seem so." Charles replied knocking on the door.

A young black girl opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"Is Mr. Essex here." Charles asked nicely.

The girl did not answer but instead nodded and walked off, returning moments later with a tall pale man, his eyes completely red.

"Charles, you have arrived." He said grasping Charles hand before turning to the other two. "This must be Cassandra and Eric."

"Hello Mr. Essex." Cassandra answered while Eric just nodded.

"I hear they're calling you the Shadow King now." Charles said.

"Oh yes, that, it's a nickname the locals gave me. I daresay it's substantially better than Mr. Sinister." Nathaniel laughed.

Charles and Nathaniel talked for hours about genetics and mutants, their plans for the future of mutants and how best to achieve peaceful coexistence. It was nearly midnight when Charles went to bed, having been offered a room by Nathaniel. He had just closed his eyes when the young servant girl burst in, Charles straightened up quickly.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"You must leave." The girl answered.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked confused.

"Mr. Essex plans to kill you." She announced feverishly.

"That' s ridiculous." Charles said not fully convinced.

"Things are changing, the winds do not answer me like they used to." She proclaimed looking out the window.

Charles did not answer but just stared at the girl unsure whether to believe her or not. His answer however came shortly as Nathaniel Essex entered the room, gun in hand.

"Nathaniel." Charles exasperated.

"Hello Charles, I was so hoping you would be asleep for this." He answered lifting the gun.

"No." The servant girl screamed, previously unnoticed by Essex.

Her scream was followed by a great gust of wind, breaking through the window and knocking Essex down. Essex raised his hand and shot a red beam of energy at her, knocking her unconscious. Charles ran quickly to the girl. He had found it impossible to break through Essex's mind so he called out telepathically to Eric and Cassandra but it was to late, the bullet had already pierced his chest, he was dead.

- - - -

6 months later:

Cassandra flipped carefully through one of Charles journals. She had found it months ago but she had only now been able to read it, she felt so guilty for not saving him. She heard his cries but was unable to reach him in time. She had only barely survived herself, only with the help of the servant girl, Ororo, had she and Eric made it out alive.

"Eric." She thought, how she hated that man.

She had stopped blaming Eric for Charles death but she still couldn't stand the man. When she suggested they fulfill Charles dream he laughed at her, telling her Charles death should of told her that his dream was foolish, that humans were inferior creatures who only stood in the way of the proper succession of the world, a mutant ruling world. Cassandra had no idea why he hated humans, Charles had been killed by a fellow mutant but she had assumed Eric had always been that way and without Charles to keep him in check he was free to fulfill his true desires. Cassandra turned to the last page of the journal. Written across it were the words, "A school for mutants." Cassandra now knew what she must do, she had to finish Charles dream.


End file.
